


Rocket Raccoon, YouTube Star

by Groot (grootiez)



Series: Growing Up Groot [23]
Category: Groot - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Teen Groot (Marvel), Teenager Groot, YouTube, viral video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/pseuds/Groot
Summary: Rocket had an extensive procedure performed on him because of his cybernetics. He is brought out afterwards into recovery. He is extremely groggy waking up and says things that are embarrassing to him. He thinks what he said was being kept private. But unbeknownst to him, SOMEONE in his “Loving Family” recorded everything he said and did so that the raccoon’s antics could forever be immortalized on YouTube for the entire galaxy to behold. (And to be laughed at.)Who could ever do such a thing?





	Rocket Raccoon, YouTube Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madness_on_the_milano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madness_on_the_milano/gifts), [RocketChewy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketChewy/gifts), [Woozletania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozletania/gifts), [RR4901](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/gifts), [Groot_and_Rocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_and_Rocket/gifts), [janetgenea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetgenea/gifts), [lita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/gifts), [minuus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuus/gifts), [MeepMorpRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeepMorpRain/gifts), [Dylan_Moremi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Moremi/gifts), [FanRamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanRamen/gifts), [Sinikettu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinikettu/gifts), [thejollymilano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymilano/gifts), [Wollfz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wollfz/gifts), [Souless_Robot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souless_Robot/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, EmilliaGryphon (@trashpandaorigins).

“OKAY! THAT’S IT!” Rocket yelled as he entered the living room, livid as ever.

“Uh... hey, Rocket.” Peter greeted the raccoon as Rocket stood in the middle of the room, clearly angry and every inch of hair on his raccoon frame standing on end, a clear sign that he was especially angry.

Rocket then turned towards the humie’s direction as he pointed his gun in Peter’s face. “You’ve got a minute to live, fill it with words.” The rodent demanded.

Peter was dumbfounded. What did he possibly do or say that would make Rocket this angry.

“Uh, okay, I don’t know who or what you’re angry about, but-.” Peter began.

“But what?!?!” Rocket barked as he cocked his gun and rested his finger on the trigger.

“I-I can assure you that none of us are to blame!” Peter responded. 

“Oh, yeah? Then how do you explain _THIS_  then?” Rocket interrogated Peter as he put down his gun and shoved his halopad to the captain of the crew.

Peter looked at the halopad. It had YouTube opened up to a video titled _“Rabid_ _Space Raccoon Wakes Up from Extensive Cybernetic Reconditioning.”_ It had Rocket waking up from his procedure that he had to address issues that he’s had with his cybernetic implants for the past few months. Evidently, it showed Rocket acting as if he was drunk, except instead he was more cheerful and loopier than usual.

“Well, I can assure you, Rocket, that none of us in here recorded this.” Peter explains as Rocket’s tiny nostrils flare. “All of our cell phones and stuff were confiscated the moment we went to visit you in the recovery room. Well, at least mine were, _BECAUSE I’M AN HONEST PERSON!”_ He added on for added sincerity.

“Rocket, none of us would ever record you without your permission.” Gamora stated as she knelt down to Rocket’s level and looked him in the eye.

“How do I know you’re not lyin’?” Rocket asked.

“Because we’re Daughters of Thanos.” Her sister, Nebula, answered to the raccoon. “If there’s one thing he didn’t teach us was to lie, that’s why we’re so bad at it.”

Gamora got up and stood behind her sister as she gently grabbed her shoulders to calm Nebula down, a trick she learned while growing up under Thanos’ parentage. “You can trust us, Rocket. Neither my sister or I would embarrass you like that.”

“Yeah, we have more devious ways of doing that.” Nebula muttered underneath her breath.

Mantis cautiously approached Rocket. “Crabby Puppy? I know that you’re angry, but I would never do anything that would embarrass you.”

“I know, Mantis.” Rocket was trusting of the newest member of their dysfunctional family. “You’re the most trustworthy of these A-Holes that make up our so-called _‘Family.’”_ The raccoon’s attention then turned to Drax and Kraglin. “You two, explain yourselves.”

“I was sorta distracted.” Kraglin replied. “I was hungry and I heard that the facility we were at had a high-tech, brand new, soup-dispensing, vending machine, so I decided to go look for it. Turns out that I was lied to and no such thing exists and now I’m heartbroken...” the depressed Xandarian finished as Rocket turned his attention towards Drax.

“I wasn’t even there.” Drax began as Rocket stared at him. “I was working on my invisibility skills.”

“Oh my god.” Peter facepalmed himself. “Drax for the millionth time, you can’t turn invisible! You’re-.”

“Shut it, Star-Munch.” Rocket interrupted. “I’d believe any cockamamie excuse Drax has before I would believe _anything_  that comes out of your stupid mouth.” He fumed as he stormed out of the living room and went upstairs to his room.

The rest of the Guardians were left in absolute silence. The only noise was coming from Groot’s handheld video game. The teenager was too engrossed in his video game to pay much attention to what was going on around him. He just sat in the chair that he dragged to the corner and kept playing his game, his concentration fully on the halopad that displayed his game.

“Well, at least somebody managed to tune out Rocket’s little tirade...” Peter stated as Groot put his video game down as he got up from his seat and walked over towards the other Guardians.

“I am Groot.” The teen greeted as he looked at the others. “I am Groot?”

“No, it was nothing, Groot.” Peter informed the curious Flora Colossus. “Just Rocket being Rocket.”

Groot chuckled. “I am Groot.” He stated as he handed over his halopad that had YouTube opened to the video that caused so much strife within their family. Groot then went to his room upstairs.

”Oh... my... God!” Peter was shocked by what he thought Groot said. His understanding of Grootish still rudimentary at best, but the teenager’s body language and attitude in his voice told him all that he needed to know. He then glanced at the video that was on the tablet. “That little twirp!”

“What did Twig do?” Kraglin queried as he took a spoonful of soup.

“Groot was the one who secretly recorded Rocket waking up and posted it on the internet.” Peter told the others. “Oh, boy, wait until I tell Rocket this. He’ll never let Groot near his laptop, halopad or his cell phone ever again.” He predicted as he went to tell Rocket what he found out.

* * *

 

Surely enough, as soon as Rocket was told this, he confiscated all of his son’s electronic devices and destroyed them in the most spectacular way possible: by sending them up in a capsule and shooting said capsule with an untested, unauthorized, and illegal blaster gun. Rocket then uploaded the footage of the destruction to the internet so that Groot could experience the humiliation and embarrassment that he caused his father.

Groot deleted all of his social media accounts shortly after the video gained one million views and hasn’t been online since.

**Author's Note:**

> Groot’s going to be in trouble when Rocket finds out...


End file.
